


After

by natascha_ronin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natascha_ronin/pseuds/natascha_ronin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Captain Charming Friday. Spoilers/Speculation drabble for Sunday's episode.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Charming Friday. Spoilers/Speculation drabble for Sunday's episode.

“I can’t believe he’s gone.” David stared into his mug of beer, not really seeing.

Killian slid into the bench across from him with a fresh pint for himself. His newly-beating heart felt like a heavy weight in his chest. Around them, friends and family gathered in somber camaraderie, quietly echoing sentiments and condolences to one another. Merry men wept and talked of raids, laughed over stories, while Little John sat with wee Roland in his lap, feeding him french fries. Snow and Zelena were talking in the corner, heads bent to whisper to each other, swaying with babes in arms. To his left, Regina and Emma sat side by side on barstools. Her royal highness appeared to have forewent the steadfast rule she imposed on herself to abstain from day-drinking. Two fingers of whiskey graced the tumbler she clung to like a lonely sailor on shore leave. Her beloved was gone, and the drink was a temporary balm. He knew the feeling.

“I feel as if my return to the living was ill-timed,” He said in a rough voice, taking a drink. “I never got the chance to thank him for going to the Underworld for me.”

David looked up at him sharply. “Don’t do that to yourself.” He pointed a finger. “He was your friend. You’d have done the same.”

Killian let out a deep sigh. Dave was right. It was no tribute to the departed to concentrate on what-ifs. He’d learned that much in spades. “I remember the last time we were together, here in this diner.” He looked around. “I believe it was in this very booth.”

David smiled and nodded. “A thief and a pirate walk into a diner…” He chuckled at himself and took a hefty swig from his mug.

Killian’s eyes crinkled as he laughed quietly and groaned inwardly. Dad jokes, Emma had called them. “Aye, we were actually planning to break into your daughter’s house.” He gave him a pointed look.

“Yeah, I remember.” David looked over at the daughter in question, whose arm was wrapped around his step-mother-in-law’s shoulders. It was a welcome sight to see her so openly affectionate to everyone. “Seems like such a long time ago.”

“Hmm.” Killian hummed. He sat back in the booth and ran his hand through his hair. The skies were opening up outside again, the day turning into night. Between Emma and himself, much still needed to be said, but it could wait. The irony, how fate had befallen one man and rescued another. He struggled to understand the discrimination. His mind drifted to Neverland and lost boys and his heavy heart ached for Roland and the baby. He wondered what would become of the lad.

“Robin of Locksley was a good man.” David said.

He nodded, still looking out the window. “A good mate. He’d have made a hell of a pirate.”

David laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, a good mate.”

“To the best and noblest of us all.” He looked at David and lifted his glass. “To valor, sacrifice, loyalty and perseverance.”

David raised his own. “To honor. To heroes.” He nodded at Killian.

“To Robin Hood.”


End file.
